Une petite amie pour Steve Rogers
by Sarena raiko
Summary: Steve Rogers fatiguée d'interroger un membre d'Hydra va à une exposition avec Astrid et rencontre l'écrivaine dont il apprécie le style d'écriture.
1. Chapter 1

**Si vous voulez comprendre certaines partie de l'histoire je vous conseille d'aller lire mes anciennes fanfictions (d'abord une petite amie pour Loki puis une petite amie pour Steven Strange) sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveaux chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction!**

Natasha arriva, agacée, dans la salle de réunion. Elle avait essayer de faire parler Cabe, un membre puissant de la sociétés Hydra qu'ils avaient capturés grâce au docteur Strange, mais elle n'y avait pas réussie. Elle était déçu, d'habitude elle arrivait à faire parler n'importe qui mais là impossible. Cet homme était fou un coup il se mettait à chanter (faut en plus) ,un coup il parlait de Christal son ancienne fiancée, un coup il sortait des recettes de cuisine de sa grand-mère mais il ne sortait RIEN sur la sociétés Hydra. Elle s'assit en face de Steve et poussa un soupir agacée. Il y avait quatre personnes dans cette salle: Nick Furry, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner et elle-même. Les autres était les moins "sérieux" du groupe donc il n'avait pas été convier.

-Toujours rien je présume?

-En effet ce mec est fou et je crois qu'il vas me rendre folle si il continus.

-Docteur Banner qu'en pensez vous?

-Et bien sur les papiers médicaux que nous avons fait il n'est pas fou mais peut être qu'il le fait exprès pour rendre Natasha folle.

-Si c'est le cas il le fait très bien. Je n'en peut plus de ce type.

-Il n'a pas une autre maladie? Comme schizophrène ou quelque chose dans ce genre là? Intervint Steve.

-Un peu de schizophrénie c'est vrais mais pas au point où il en est. Là c'est extrêmement bizarre.

-Nous allons refaire des tests on ne sait jamais. Pour l'instant vous avez votre journée de libre messieurs dames.

Nick se leva et sortie de la pièce, Bruce et Natasha sortirent aussi mais cette dernière se retourna vers Steve.

-Tu ne vient pas avec nous?

-Je vous rejoindrez.

Elle sortie et elle se rendit compte que Bruce l'attendait, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais ne fit comme si ne rien était et ils partirent voir les autres pour leurs expliquer la situation.

Steve cogitait tout seule dans la salle de réunion il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on n'arrivait pas à avoir des informations sur Hydra il soupira, se leva et sortit pour rejoindre les autres quand une tête brune aux yeux noir passa devant lui.

-Astrid?

-Oh! Salut Steve.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait?

-Je comptait aller à une expo.

-Une expo de quoi?

-D'une amie tu sais l'écrivaine qui as écrit _Les légendes de Chines, Le 21eme siècle_ etc...

-Je peux venir?

-Pourquoi?

-J'aime bien son style d'écriture et les rares tableaux que tu m'as montré.

-D'accord mais on passe par la porte de derrière.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas que les autres me voit et veuille me suivre.

-Ça poserait quoi comme problème si il venait?

-Tout ce qui les intéresserait serait de rencontrer mon amie cependant il y aura des journaliste là-bas et elle ne veux pas devenir populaire simplement parce que Les Avengers sont venu a son expo. Elle veut être connus pour ces œuvres.

-Donc il vaut mieux que je n'y vienne pas.

-Pas forcément, tu vient de me dire que tu aimais ces tableaux et ces livres. Donc tu y vas pour voir ces tableaux et ces livres ET pour la rencontrer pas seulement pour la rencontrer.

-C'est compliquer ton histoire mais tu as raison.

Ils passèrent par une porte à l'arrière du bâtiment et allèrent vers l'exposition. Steve remarqua qu'Astrid était souvent stresser quand elle voyait des enfants ou des parents mais il ne dit rien. Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment et entrèrent. Il y avait pas mal de monde, c'était assez impressionnant. Une jeune femme blonde cheveux court aux carré plongeon et aux yeux bleu arriva et serra dans ses bras Astrid.

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu es pue venir.

-Je ne louperait ça pour rien au monde, elle se tourna vers Steve, Je te présente Steve Rogers alias Captain America.

-Enchantée.

-De même. J'apprécie énormément votre style d'écriture.

-Et tes tableaux. Intervint Astrid. Au fait j'adore ta robe!

Elle portait une robe bustier violette avec des motif japonnais et des escarpins violets. Sa tenue fessait très sobre par rapport aux autre mais bizarrement elle se détachait des autres et tout le monde la remarquait. Astrid remarqua des personnes qu'elle connaissait et partie leurs dire bonjour en laissant les deux seul.

-Heum...J'ai beaucoup aimé _Le 21eme siècle_ je l'ai trouver très intéressant et très pratique.

-Pratique?

-Quand on passe la moitié de son temps dans de la glace et qu'on arrive a une époque où on ne connait rien un peu de culture ne fait pas de mal.

-Je comprend, j'avais fait ce livre pour des parents ou grand-parent qui ne comprenait pas trop certaine mode ou technologie. L'avantage c'est que moi aussi j'ai appris des trucs.

-En effet.

-Je suis de retour! Désolée j'ai été un peu longue.

-Ce n'est rien, vous voulez du vin?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Heu.. Pas moi.

-Pourtant c'est ton préférer Astrid?

-Ouais mais j'ai vraiment pas du tout envie.

-Comme tu veut.

Elle servit un verre à Steve puis à elle. Et elle partie saluer ses convives. Steve remarqua qu'Astrid n'était pas bien du tout et quand il lui fit la remarque elle lui répondit que ce n'était rien. Ils passèrent un moment à regarder les tableaux et achetèrent ses deux dernier ouvrages: _Les légendes du Japon_ et _Recueil d'Haiku_ puis partirent après avoir dit au revoir. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que quelque journaliste avait remarquer la présence de Captain America et de la petite amie du dieux du Chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve se réveilla dans son lit et regarda l'heure sur sa table de chevet: 10h00! Il sursauta et se leva en vitesse. Il avait passer une bonne partie de la nuit à lire _Les légendes du Japon_ et s'était endormis très tard. Heureusement que c'était son jour de repos sinon il se serait fait engueuler très sévèrement par Furry. Il dégringola les escaliers après avoir enfiler des vêtements pris au hasard. Avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger il entendit des voix qui en sortait. Il y entra et découvrit tous les Avengers rassembler. Tony fut le premier à le remarquer.

-La belle au bois dormant est debout!

-Très drôle.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et pris le premier truc qu'il vu pour le manger mais Tony n'avait pas terminer de jouer.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit?

-Dire quoi?

-Que tu avais une petite amie.

Il s'arrêta de manger.

-J'ai une petite amie?

Tony pris le journal qui était poser derrière lui et le lui montra. Steve lu le titre: "Steve Rogers alias Captain America sort avec une écrivaine célèbre." Ce titre était accompagné d'une photo des deux protagonistes lors-qu'Astrid les avait laisser discuter.

-Sérieux?

-Hier il y avait des journalistes, intervint Astrid, Dison que voir le chouchou de l'Amérique discuter et rigoler avec une femme plutôt canon leur radars de scoop ce sont allumé. Je suis vraiment désolée Steve.

-Ce n'est rien, mais comment t'on amie a réagit.

-Je ne l'ait pas encore appelée, à ces mots Tony chercha quelque chose sur son téléphone, mais la connaissant elle doit être déjà en train de gérer le problème.

-Comment?

-Aller directement chez l'éditeur démontrer pièce par pièce que cette histoire est fausse.

-Qui te dit qu'elle est fausse?

-Tony je ne connais même pas son prénom! Bien sûr qu'elle est fausse.

-Et alors?

-Contrairement à toi Tony, intervint Loki, Steve n'est pas un coureur de jupon.

-Objection votre honneur! **J'étais** un coureur de jupon. Mais depuis mon cœur appartient à Pepper! Bon on vas voir ce que pense notre petite écrivaine.

-Comment ça?

-J'ai chercher son numéro avec Jarvis et là je l'appelle.

La sonnerie retenti un petit moment puis l'interlocutrice décrocha.

-Allo?

-Bonjour mademoiselle, ici Tony Stark je suis actuellement avec votre "petit ami" et...

-Tony!

-Oups pardon, Steve Rogers et on se demandait comment avez-vous réagit face à l'annonce de votre couple.

-J'ai réagit avec de l'agacement et comme Astrid a du vous le dire je suis partie à l'agence mettre les point sur les "i". Donc il ne recommencera plus. Autre chose?

-Oui j'organise une soirée ce soir avec les Avengers, tous les Avengers parurent surprit, et je vous propose de venir ça vous tente?

-Mouais pourquoi pas mais à une condition.

-Tous ce que vous voulez.

-Je ne veut pas de journaliste.

-Ceci me vas, à ce soir!

Il raccrocha. Tous le monde le regardait avec un regard de reproche.

-Tu organise une soirée sans nous demander et en plus je présume que notre présence est obligatoire n'est-ce pas?

-Perspicace ma chère Astrid!

-Tu es impossible.

-Les gars vous oublier un truc: Je suis Iron Man.


	3. Chapter 3

Il était 20h00 et tout le monde était présent à la "petite" fête de Stark, tous les Avengers y était, certaines actrice très connue, des artistes aussi et quelques civils mais comme avait promis Tony aucun journaliste. Bruce discutait au bar avec Natasha, Loki était avec Astrid, Thor, Wanda et Vision qui avait décider de venir. Clint lui était rester avec sa famille donc n'était pas présent, Tony quand à lui, au grand désespoir de Steve, n'était pas avec Pepper qui avait rejoins Astrid mais avec Steve lui-même. Depuis le début de la soirée il parlait de l'écrivaine et s'était trouver un nouveau jeux: essayer de trouver son prénom. Astrid avait refuser de lui dire comment elle s'appelait pour éviter qu'il embête d'avantage Steve.

-Tu m'as dit qu'elle était blonde alors la plupart des jeunes femme blonde se nomme Julie ou Sylvie. Tu pense que c'est ça?

-Non.

-Aide moi à chercher! Peut être un prénom du autre origine. Attend je vais demander à Astrid.

-Prend ton temps.

Tony revins quelque minutes après.

-Alors son prénom est d'origine Grec mais ce n'est pas Aphrodite ni Héra ni Athéna.

-Tony tu n'as qu'a attendre qu'elle arrive et lui demandé.

-Que j'attende!? Tu es fou!

-Non mais toi tu es fatiguant.

Soudain Astrid se leva et alla saluer quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'était rien d'autre que l'écrivaine qui venait d'arriver. Tony courut presque jusqu'a elle en emportant Steve.

-Madame. Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir.

-Je vois que vous avez respecter votre promesse.

-En effet, j'ai un petit quelque chose à vous demandez.

-Faite.

-Quel est votre prénom.

-Tu ne leur a pas dit Astrid.

-Pour le bien de Steve je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Je m'appelle Niobé. Dans la mythologie c'est la fille de Tantale mais ça peut être relier à la neige

-C'est très jolis.

Tony fit un sourire jusqu'au oreille et partit rejoindre Pepper, Astrid présenta toute l'équipe a Niobé. Cette dernière fut très contente de rencontrer Loki vu que son amie lui en avait UN PEU parlée. Au bout d'un moment, on ne sait trop comment elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Steve. Ils avait énormément discuter de tout et de rien. Steve était surpris qu'il réussisse à parler autant sur lui, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

-Dit, je peut te poser une question?

-Oui?

-Tu ne trouve pas Astrid bizarre?

-Un peu si mais elle persiste à dire qu'elle vas bien.

-Ce que je trouve bizarre c'est qu'elle est refusée de boire son vin préférée lors de l'expo. Tu as remarquer quelque chose.

-J'ai sentit que quand elle voyait des enfants et des parents elle stressait beaucoup.

-Heuuuuuu Je crois savoir ce qu'elle as...Suis moi.

Ils se levèrent et "kidnappèrent" Astrid des bras de Loki pour l'emmener plus loin, il s'était réfugier dans la chambre d'Astrid et ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils.

-Quoi?

-Astrid tu nous cache pas quelque chose par hasard?

-Qu'est ce que tu dit Niobé?! Je ne cache rien du tout!

-J'ai des preuves!

-Je pensait que c'était ton frère le détective! Pas toi!

-Ne change pas de sujet.

-Steve qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

-Je lui est juste dit que tu était très stresser devant des enfants ou des parents en ce moment.

-En ajoutant le fait que tu n'a pas pris le vin que je t'ai proposée.

-Je n'avait pas envie de boire!

-Ton excuse ne marche pas! Tu adore ce vin, et même si devait te faire vomir tu en prendrait! Alors il n'y as qu'une seule solution.

-Elle est enceinte?! Intervint Steve après avoir réfléchis.

-Exactement!

-Ne dite pas n'importe quoi!

-Tu ment très mal Astrid et quelque chose me dit que le futur père n'est pas au courant.

-Je...c'est vrais il n'est pas au courant...

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit, c'est merveilleux.

-Steve, bien sur que oui c'est merveilleux mais...Je ne sais pas si il en veut! Et puis on a toujours pas trouvée une solution! Soit il abandonne sont immortalités pour rester auprès de moi mais il perd ses pouvoirs! Soit je devient immortelle mais je verrais tout ce que j'aime mourir! Je ne sais même pas comment sera l'enfant mortel ou immortel?!

-Calme toi Astrid! Je pense que là tu as besoin de repos... Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit tu me fait peur à stresser comme ça.

-Moi je vais prévenir Loki que tu ne te sentait pas bien et que du coup Niobé reste avec toi.

-Lui dit surtout pas.

-Je sais garder un secret Astrid, ne t'en fait pas.

Steve sortie de la chambre, Niobé installa Astrid dans le lit et s'endormit avec elle.

-Niobé?

-Hm?

-Merci d'être rester.

-C'est normal. On est amie.

 **Félicitation à FuryFury qui avait trouvé dès le départ qu'Astrid était enceinte j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre à la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony dégringola dans la chambre de Steve avec la grâce d'un éléphant, il se mis à chercher dans tout les recoins quelque chose où quelqu'un en marmonnant des "où est-elle?". Steve, réveillé, regarda l'heure: 7h du matin. Nickel. Il patienta un moment en regardant Tony fouiller sa chambre puis, après s'être rendu compte que sa chambre devenait un dépotoir, lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait.

-Je cherche Niobé.

-Niobé?

-Oui, Niobé. Elle n'est pas rentrer chez elle et elle est partie avec toi et Astrid de la soirée alors tu l'as cache où?

-Pourquoi je l'as cacherais?

-Tu n'en as aucune idée?

-Non.

-Steve,Steve,Steve...Où est-elle?

-Avec Astrid.

-Astrid? Hey Loki! T'as petite copine te trompe avec une femme!

Loki entra dans la chambre, il avait l'air de s'être réveiller vu la tête qu'il avait.

-Quoi?

-Astrid te trompe avec Niobé!

Il soupira.

-Tony arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi. C'est fatiguant.

Il Bailla.

-Alors pourquoi est-elle avec Astrid et pas avec Steve!?

-Astrid ne se sentait pas bien hier et Niobé est rester avec elle. Expliqua Steve.

-Que ce passe t'il?

Astrid et Niobé entrèrent dans la chambre, Steve se souvins qu'il dormais torse nu et,gêné, pris le premier T-shirt qu'il vis. Niobé qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette( bah quoi? Il est très musclé et c'est très beau à regarder.) Rit au éclat. Steve regarda son T-shirt et jura. Un magnifique T-shirt rose bonbon avec un Bisounours dessus. Super encore une mauvaise blague de Tony.

-Merde!

-Gros-mots.

-Ouais,ouais, vous pouvez y aller maintenant que je puisse m'habillez?

-D'accord. Niobé tu veux rester?

-TONY?!

-Quoi? Je proposais.

-Même si le spectacle doit être plaisant ça ira.

-Sortez!

Ils sortirent tous sous les éclats de rire. Steve pris un coussin et cria dedans puis se leva pris une douche et s'habilla en prenant soin de ne pas mettre cet horrible T-shirt. Il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine et pris son petit déjeuner avec les autres en jetant des regards noir à Tony et Loki qui rigolais encore.

-Au fait, demanda Loki, Tu avais quoi Astrid?

-Heu...

-Elle avait trop bu, coupa Niobé, Et quand elle boit trop je n'explique pas les dégâts.

-Je sais ce qu'elle peut faire comme dégât*.

Soudain tout ce qu'il c'était passer la veille revint dans la mémoire de Steve et surtout le fait qu'Astrid était enceinte. Il ne s'avait pas trop pourquoi mais se secret sentait les embrouilles.

-Monsieur, intervins Jarvis, deux hommes sont dans le Hall en train de se chamailler.

-Qui est-ce Jarvis?

-Le premier est Nils , le frère de mademoiselle Astrid et le second est un détective dans mes donnée je vois...un certains Adrien.

-Ohoh... Firent Niobé et Astrid en cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passent? Intervins Tony.

Elle se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce avec pour seule explication:

-Nos frère ne se sont jamais vraiment entendu.

* _Voir une petite amie pour Loki: L'alcool ne rend pas forcément cool._


	5. Chapter 5

Deux hommes se "chamaillais" dans le hall. L'un était Nils, un homme blond aux yeux noir, et l'autre était Adrien, un homme châtain aux yeux bleu. Les Avengers regardaient la scène par l'écran de la caméra (une caméra haute définition pas celle en noir et blanc), Tony avait le sourire aux lèvres depuis qu'il avait appris qui était les sœurs des deux protagonistes. Steve regardait seulement parce que Tony avait fortement insister et un peu par ce qu'il était curieux. Soudain les deux filles sortirent de l'ascenseur. Astrid se dirigeât vers Nils et Niobé vers Adrien.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fait ici Adrien?!

-Et toi? Je ne me souvient pas que tu travaillait ici?

-Nils que fait-tu ici?!

-J'ai croiser l'autre idiot dans la rue et j'ai remarquer qu'il allait vers la tour Stark et je pensait qu'il venait pour te voir.

-Adrien qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?

-Et toi? Tu roucoule avec ton petit-ami?

-Petit-ami?

Adrien sortit le journal sur lequel avait était marquer en gros titre que Niobé et Steve sortait ensemble et le tendis à sa sœur.

-Non mais t'es sérieux, intervint Nils, ça se voit que c'est du fake! Même Esmeralda, ma fille, l'as remarquée, t'es vraiment con.

-La ferme idiot!

-Tu veut te battre!

-Personne ne se battra ici! Et oui Adrien le frère d'Astrid à raison c'est du fake alors maintenant QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIT ICI?!

-Je suis ici pour le travail ça te vas?

-Ouais bizarrement ton travail est là où est ma sœur, c'est louche ton histoire...

-Tu sais Nils je déteste quand tu joue le grand-frère protecteur, je sais très bien me défendre seule.

-Je ne lui fait pas confiance...

-Stop! Nils vas chercher ta fille à l'école ça vas bientôt être l'heure! Quand à toi Adrien tu dis être là pour le boulot je peux savoir pourquoi?

-Je suis venu emmener Cabe, sortit Adrien quand Nils fut partit.

-Pardon?!

-Qui est Cabe? Intervint Niobé.

-Un membre de la société Hydra que je dois emmener chez la police.

-Et pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas le garder? Dit une voix derrière-eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Steve Rogers et tout les autres Avengers qui était descendu suite à la nouvelle.

-Cela fait plusieurs mois que vous l'avez et vous n'avez toujours pas obtenus d'information alors nous allons nous en charger.

-Vous n'en tirerez aucun profit si moi je n'ai pas réussit à le faire parler vous n'y arriverez pas. Intervint Natasha.

-Ça cous n'en avez aucune idée.

-Nous l'avons capturer aux prix de nombreuses blessures sans aucune aide et maintenant la police veut mettre la main dessus maintenant qu'il est sans danger.

-Pas la police monsieur Rogers, l'armée elle même.

-C'est la même chose alors écoutez moi bien, il se rapprocha de son oreille, il est hors de question qu'on vous livre quoi que ce soit.

-Intéressant, alors le chien n'obéis plus à son maitre.

-Le chien?

-Vous étiez soldat.

-Heum...désolé de vous interrompre mais je vous conseillerait de courir vers la sortie pour ce que vous venez de dire. Mon pote Steve n'apprécie pas trop qu'on se moque de Stark

-Je dit juste la vérité.

-Adrien, commença Astrid, nous ne te livrerons personne et je pense que tu devrais écouter Tony et dégager d'ici en vitesse. C'est un conseil d'ami.

-Nous somme amis maintenant Astrid? Et pourquoi pas plus?

-Et pourquoi pas mon poing dans ta gueule mon frère?

-Très bien je m'en vais. Mais je ne m'en arrêterait pas là.

-Si tu fait quelque chose j'en parlerais à Grand-Mère.

Adrien se raidit et accéléra le pas. Les deux femmes partirent en un grand fous-rire qui se calma en quelque minutes.

-Sérieusement parfois je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris de sortir avec lui.

-Quoi? Astrid tu es sortit avec lui? Fit Tony surpris.

-Malheureusement oui, mon frère est un crétin et leurs couple n'a durée que trois semaine tellement il était insupportable.

-C'était quand? Intervint Loki, sombre.

-On devait être en troisième-seconde à peu près.

-C'était lui qui avait insister pour que je sorte avec lui.

-Ouais ça fessait pitié. En attendant je vous conseillerait d'augmenter la sécurité sur votre Cabe car mon frère est près à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

-C'est vrais et toi Niobé tu vas rester ici. Intervint Tony.

-Ici? Pourquoi?

-Oh pour deux raisons: la première si ton frère est près à tout il peut très bien te prendre en otage et la seconde il faut que tu fasse connaissance avec ce brave gaillard.

-TONY! Tu es insupportable! Intervint Steve.

-Tu aura une chambre juste à coter de lui et d'Astrid. C'est super non?

-On peut dire ça oui.

Tous se mirent à rire, même Steve qui était un peu agacer par la situation. Cependant il remarqua que Loki était bizarre. Et vu le regard qu'il s'échangea avec Niobé et Astrid, il n'était pas le seul.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve était dans la salle d'entrainement en train de s'entrainer sur un punching-ball. Il réfléchissait, cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Niobé s'était installer à la tour Stark et qu'on n'avait aucune nouvelle de son frère, Adrien. Niobé disait qu'il fallait rester sur ses gardes car son frère était imprévisible. Natasha était en rage, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire parler Cabe, il n'y avait que Bruce qui arrivait à la calmer. Tony n'avait pas louper ce détail et s'amusait à les brusquer et à essayer de les mettre ensembles. Ce qui arrangeait Steve car Stark s'occupait moins de lui et de Niobé. Elle et lui c'était beaucoup rapprochées pendant ces deux semaines, le fait d'être les seuls qui sache qu'Astrid était enceinte aidait bien. Ils partaient souvent visiter les musées et ,il devait l'avouer, adorait quand elle lui expliquait quelque chose que ce soit sur l'art, la technologie etc... Elle avait un don pour rendre une simple histoire intéressante. Et ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez elle était le fait qu'elle le considère juste comme Steve Rogers et non comme Captain America. Elle était différente. Plus il réfléchissait plus il pensait qu'elle ressemblait à Peggy. Pas physiquement mais mentalement. Il fut chasser de ses pensées par Loki qui venait de rentrer et qui le regardait ce battre. Steve stoppa son entrainement et s'approcha de lui. Il avait le regard dans le vide et semblait perturbé et agacé.

-Que t'arrive-t-il?

-Tu ne trouve pas Astrid bizarre?

-Heu...Non pourquoi?

-Je ne sait pas, depuis l'arriver de Niobé j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite, et même lors de la fête qu'avait organiser Tony elle était bizarre.

-Niobé t'avait expliquer qu'elle avait trop bu et qu'elle se sentait pas très bien...

-Me prend tu pour un débile?

-Comment ça?

-Astrid n'avait pas bu UNE SEULE gorgée d'alcool lors de cette fête. Et Niobé m'avait clairement menti, je suis le dieux des mensonges, je remarque quand on me ment...

-...

-Steve tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle a?

Son regard était perçant, Steve détestait la situation ou il était, Loki avait clairement expliquer qu'il savait quand on lui mentait. Il était dans de sale draps. Loki soupira.

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose mais que tu ne peut pas me dire?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec cet Adrien? Il avait limite cracher son prénom.

-Quoi?! Adrien? Non,non aucun rapport avec lui.

Loki se détendit.

-J'avais peur.

-Tu as essayer de lui en parler.

-Essaye de rattraper un guépard sous cocaïne et on en reparlera.

-Pardons?

-Elle cours très vite et très loin de moi quand j'essaye de lui parler...

-...

-Ouais donc c'est pas la joie quoi. Dit une voie derrière-eux.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Niobé. Elle s'avança. Et fila un coup de poing sur la tête de Loki.

-Hey. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Comment peut tu penser qu'elle aime encore mon frère?!

-J'ai jamais dit ça.

-Tu l'as penser tellement fort! Mon frère n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu es un putain de DIEUX! Que tu peut te téléporter et que part conséquent tu peut la rattraper! Alors arrête avec tes excuses et va la voire...Tout de suite!

-D'accord...

Il se leva en vitesse et sorti de la salle. Niobé soupira.

-Tu es flippante quand tu es en colère...

-Désolée...Juste j'en ai un peu marre de cette situation, même si elle m'arrange un peu.

-T'arrange un peu?

Elle se mit à rougir.

-Heu...désolée je parlais pour moi même.

-Tu ne m'as jamais raconter pourquoi toi et ton frère vous vous détestez.

-On ne se déteste pas mais on a du mal à avoir un sujet d'entente.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien, ma mère et mon père sont mort quand j'avais 11ans, c'est ma grand-mère qui nous as élevés mon frère et moi. Il ne c'est jamais vraiment remis de leurs mort alors il à décider de devenir détective. Ma grand-mère était contre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il prennent de risque. C'était trop dangereux. Moi j'ai suivit la passion de mon grand-père et je suis devenue artiste. On était très différent.

-Je comprend pas. Pourquoi il a décider de devenir détective et pourquoi vous étiez contre?

-Mes parents sont mort lors d'un braquage de banque. Le coupable n'a jamais été juger car il est mort un mois après. Détective car il voulais faire régner la justice dans ce monde...Quand au fait que nous étions contre, depuis qu'il est petit il à une santé fragile le faire faire ce genre de métier est trop dangereux pour lui. Au bout d'un moment il a couper les ponts avec nous quand j'avais 17 ans. Enfaite je venait de le revoir lorsqu'il était dans le hall...

-Tu ne l'as pas vue pendant 11 ans?!

-Oui...J'étais énervée contre le fait qu'il s'en foutais de me voir donc j'ai un peu crier et un peu menacer quand j'ai su la cause de sa venu. Mais je suis totalement contre le fait qu'il prenne l'homme que vous avez capturer bien sur!

-Qu'elle histoire...

-Désolée...

-Ce n'est rien.

-Désolée de vous déranger, intervint Bruce, mais Adrien est revenu avec l'armée et je crois que Natasha vas faire un meurtre...

-Avec l'armée?

Ils foncèrent jusqu'au bureaux de Stark ou ils y découvrirent Adrien entouré de commandant et juste en face Natasha qui était tenue par Thor, Loki et Astrid sinon elle se jetait sur Adrien.

-Ma menace à été prise à la légère ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?

-La même chose que je suis venu faire il y a deux semaines, reprendre Cabe.

-Il en est hors de question! Répondit Natasha.

-Vous n'avez ,malgré plusieurs mois ,obtenu aucune information sur lui alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le un commandant.

-Pourquoi on le garde? Parce que nombreux se sont retrouver blesser presque mortellement à cause de lui!

Steve venait de comprendre, Natasha voulait faire payer à Cabe le mal qu'il avait fait à Bruce lorsqu'ils était là-bas. Hulk avait reçut une énorme charge électrique et si Loki n'avait pas été là pour le sauver ,il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Combien de temps nous laissez vous? Intervint Niobé

-Comment ça?

-Si on arrive à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une info sur lui, vous nous le laisseriez?

-Oui.

-Combien de temps nous laissez-vous?

-24heures maximum.

-Marcher conclut. Steve suit moi.

-Hein...Heu...d'accord...

Ils descendirent aux rez-de-chausser puis au garage où était poser la moto de Steve, Niobé pris deux casque et en tendit un à Steve.

-Ou est ce qu'on vas et c'est moi qui conduit!

-Ça me vas. On vas chercher quelqu'un.

-Qui?

-Ma grand-mère.


	7. Chapter 7

-Tourne à droite.

Steve suivit les ordres de Niobé,qui était assise derrière sa moto, et tourna à droite. Ils quittèrent la route et se retrouvèrent dans une forêt. Steve avait suivit aveuglément Niobé pour aller voir sa grand-mère mais il ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi elle l'aiderait pour faire parler Cabe.

-Tu connais le général Lyla?

-Oui, à l'époque où j'étais dans l'armée c'était une légende vivante. On dit qu'elle est devenue général à l'age de 19 ans.

-Sait tu ce qu'elle est devenue?

-Non, quand je suis revenue après mon hibernation j'avais entendu dire qu'elle avait quittée l'armée et qu'elle avait disparut de la surface de la circulation. Des rumeurs disait qu'elle était morte.

-Elle est encore en vie et tu vas bientôt la rencontrer.

-Comment...Attend ne me dis pas que c'est ta grand-mère?!

-Surprise...Oui c'est elle. Et si on vas la chercher c'est qu'elle était aussi très réputer pour faire parler le plus récitant des ennemis.

Steve ne dis rien mais encaissa la nouvelle. Décidément Niobé avait une drôle de famille. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison de campagne et s'y arrêtèrent. Niobé entra après avoir frapper et fit signe à Steve de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans un salon et y trouvèrent une dame âgée. Elle avait les yeux aussi bleu que Niobé et les cheveux blancs attacher en se tourna vers eux et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Ma petite chérie, tu es rentrée.

-Bonjour grand-mère. Fit Niobé en l'enlaçant.

-Et tu es venue avec ton petit-ami?

-Je ne suis pas son petit-ami madame. Je m'appelle Steve Rogers.

-Captain Amercia, qu'elle bonne surprise! Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'installèrent.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite. Je présume que vous n'êtes pas ici pour demander la main de ma petite-fille?

-Que...

-Je plaisante. Même si j'aimerais bien. Vous savez elle..

-Grand-mère on est pas venu pour parler de ça! C'est au sujet d'Adrien.

-Oh! Le moucheron fait encore des bêtises?

-Arrête de l'appeler moucheron. Et oui il fait une très très grosse bêtise.

Niobé expliqua tout à sa grand-mère. A la fin du récit, elle fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

-Je doit donc faire parler ce Cabe. Moi qui voulait être tranquille, mais bon au bouleau! Je vais monter avec Captain et toi il y a t'as moto qui t'attend dans le garage.

Niobé sortie de la pièce. Steve en profita pour poser la question qu'il avait depuis le début.

-Vous alliez dire quoi quand Niobé vous a interrompu?

-Petit curieux, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, quand elle était petite elle disait qu'elle voulait se mariée avec vous. Et quand je lui disait que vous aviez disparut et que si par miracle vous aviez survécut vous seriez vieux, elle répondait toujours que ça lui importait peu car c'était de votre courage et de votre caractère qu'elle était tombée amoureuse et pas du physique. Quelques années plus tard on vous as retrouver dans un glacier en parfait état, dieux à le sens de l'humour.

-Ce n'était sans doute que des délires d'enfants...

-Vous n'avez pas remarquer comment elle vous regardais?

-Non.

-Elle vous regarde comme si vous étiez un joyaux...Vous aussi d'ailleurs.

-Quoi?!Non! C'est juste que...

-J'ai l'impression de voir mon mari et moi. Mon mari était un peintre talentueux comme Niobé et moi Une future-ex-général comme vous.

Elle sortie de la maison et Steve la suivit encore troublé de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Niobé les attendait avec derrière elle une harley davidson. Steve la regarda et détourna le regard, il l'as trouvait très belle d'un seul coup. Il enfourcha sa moto et Lyla alla derrière-lui. Niobé passa devant et il firent le chemin retour à vitesse grand V.

Ils entrèrent dans la tour Stark et allèrent dans le bureau de Tony. Quand Adrien vu sa grand-mère il recula de deux pas.

-Tu l'as amener?!

-Oui mon très cher frère.

-Général Lyla, fit le commandant en la voyant.

-Repos. J'ai entendu dire que vous essayer de piquer les affaires des autres.

-Je ne fais qu'obéir à mes supérieurs.

-Tu...Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici!

-JE FAIT CE QUE JE VEUX MOUCHERON!

Adrien se fit tout petit.

-Bon il est où ce Cabe?

-Je vais vous y conduire. Intervint Natasha.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux et la pièce resta dans un silence de plomb. Steve vit que Niobé tremblait et lui pris la main. Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Steve décida qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle après cette histoire fini. Au bout de quelques heures les deux femmes entrèrent avec un dossier dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce donc?

-Mon cher petit fils c'est toutes les informations que j'ai décrocher de ce Cabe.

-C'est impossible!

-Si ça l'est il a défiler toutes les infos qu'on avait besoin. Vous êtes incroyable madame.

-Merci.

-Commandant nous avions un accord. Intervint Niobé.

-En effet nous allons y aller.

Ils sortirent et Niobé les suivirent. Tony s'empressa d'allumer la caméra pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Niobé était dans le hall avec Adrien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu aime être détective?

-Ouais pourquoi?

-Pour savoir...Tu sais grand-mère t'aime bien et elle tient à toi...

-Ouais ouais je sais...Je suis désolé...Tu m'excusera auprès de Captain Amercia pour l'avoir traiter de chien.

-Je n'y m'enquerrais pas...

-Dit tu craque toujours pour lui?

-On dirait bien...

-Je vois...Bon prend soin de toi.

Tony coupa l'écran et tout le monde se tourna vers Steve qui avait virer au rouge.

-Je l'avais bien dit qu'elle craquait pour toi petit. Fit Lyla.

-Et moi donc! Intervint Tony.

Steve ne dis rien et quitta la pièce encore choquer de la nouvelle...


	8. Chapter 8

Steve Rogers tapais depuis plusieurs heures sur ses punching-ball. Ils réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait entendu il y a une semaine. Niobé avait clairement dit qu'elle avait craquée pour lui. Elle avait appris qu'il était au courant par Astrid et elle s'était enfermer dans sa chambre. Seule Astrid pouvait y entrer. Les seules fois ou elle sortait elle allait frapper Tony car c'était à cause de lui que Steve avait tout entendu. Elle l'évitait et lui aussi, il ne savait pas trop quoi en pensé, il l'a trouvait belle et elle avait un fort caractère mais elle était aussi courageuse que généreuse. Il était perdu. Il arrêta de massacrer ce pauvre punching-ball et alla dans les vestiaire. Il avait besoin d'en parler mais à qui? Il ne demanderais JAMAIS à Tony, Bruce et Natasha il n'y pensait même pas, Loki et Astrid avais déjà des problèmes car elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit quand à Thor...Non valait mieux pas. Il sortit des vestiaires et croisa une jeune fille en fauteuil roulant. Elle avait l'air blesser au visage.

-Excusez-moi? Vous êtes perdue?

-Heu...Oui un peu enfaite je cherche quelqu'un.

-Je peu peu être vous aidez? Qui est-ce?

-Elisa! Que fait tu ici?

Steve se tourna et aperçu Niobé qui se précipita vers la dénommée Elisa.

-Mais tu es blesser?! Que c'est-il passer?

-Rien ne t'en fait pas.

-Non ce n'est pas rien! On t'as encore frapper?!

-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave je te dis, j'avais juste besoin de te parler...

Elisa baissa la tête et Niobé soupira.

-D'accord je vais t'amener dans ma chambre.

Elle partirent en laissant Steve seul.

-Bah elle m'a pas remarquer?

-Pourquoi tu aimerais? Intervins Astrid

-Quoi?Non! C'est juste que on s'évite depuis une semaine mais je pensais pas qu'on en était au stade de l'ignorance...

-Non pour répondre à ta question, la petite que tu viens de voir se nomme Elise et elle est dans un orphelinat. Niobé vas souvent là-bas pour voir les enfants. Elle leurs raconte des histoires et tout autres chose.

-Je l'ignorais...

-Pourquoi, elle t'intéresses?

-Ce n'est pas drôle!

-Attend? C'est le cas?!

-J'en sais rien.

-Dis le lui! Elle souffre énormément même si là on dirait pas.

-Je te dis que je ne sais pas mes sentiments envers elle!

-Tu veut savoir si tu es amoureux? Tu es amoureux quand tu pense pratiquement tout le temps à cette personnes. Tu es amoureux quand la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre te met sur les nerfs. Tu es amoureux quand tu ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer ou souffrir. Tu es amoureux quand tu la trouve merveilleuse mais que tu ne sais pas pourquoi! Et je peu te dire Steve Rogers que tu suis toutes ces conditions!

Sur ces mots elle partie. Steve resta un moment sans bouger le temps d'accepter la nouvelle. Quand les mots d'Astrid lui vint dans le cerveau sont cœur se mit à battre très fort. Il se dirigea quelque part mais il ne savait pas où, il suivait juste ses pas. Il atterrit devant la chambre de Niobé et il frappa. Cette dernière lui ouvrit et il remarqua qu'Elisa n'était plus là. Niobé l'invita à entrer. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et réfléchit.

-Elisa est partie?

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je voulais te parler...J'ai croisé Astrid et elle m'a jeter la vérités en pleine figure et sa fait mal...

-Et qu'elle est cette vérités?

-Ça.

Il se leva et l'embrassa de toute ses forces et de toute son âme et elle répondit à son baiser. Il restèrent un moment là puis ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

* * *

Astrid arpentait les couloirs elle se sentait mal, elle avais encore des nausées. Elle se posa sur une chaise qui se trouvait là et respira un coup. Un homme costume-cravate passa par là et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

-Je vais bien Loki...

L'homme paru choquer mais poussa un soupir et repris son apparence.

-Que t'arrive t-il?

-Je vais bien.

-Astrid, sa voix était brisée, je t'en pris, tu m'évite depuis presque deux mois.

-Je sais Loki mais...j'ai peur...

-Peur de quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me cache?

-J'ai peur que tu me déteste ou que tu ne veuille plus de moi...

-Te détester ne plus vouloir de toi?! Tu es folle! Astrid, il lui pris ses mains, je t'aime plus que tout et jamais je ne pourrais de détester!

-Je...Je suis enceinte Loki...De toi.

Loki paru surpris et encaissa la nouvelle.

-Depuis combien de temps?

-Deux mois...

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit?

-J'avais peur. On n'as pas encore trouver de solution pour qu'on reste ensemble et je ne sais même pas comment vas être ce bébé! Est-ce qu'il sera un dieux ou un humain? Je me pose tout le temps des questions.

-Astrid. Tu n'as pas le droit de garder ça pour toi toute seule. Je suis aussi le père de cet enfant, c'est à nous deux de gérer ce genre de chose. Et si tu as vraiment peur par rapport au fait qu'il pourrait être un dieu ou quelque chose comme ça on pourra aller sur Asgard en parler à Ymirra.

-Attend..ça veut dire que tu es d'accord?

-Quelle question: Est ce que je suis d'accord d'avoir un bébé avec la femme que j'aime? Bien sur Astrid!

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a fit tournoyer. Astrid pleurait de joie et Loki l'embrassa.

 **Enfin! Astrid lui a dit!(C'est ce que vous pensez tous)XD. Bon pour parler d'anecdote: Si j'ai mis Elisa c'est pour faire un clin d'œil à ma première idée d'une petite amie pour Steve Rogers. Au début je voulais faire une femme handicapé mais j'ai trouver l'idée d'une amie d'Astrid qui était peintre plutôt bonne donc je l'ai garder. Voilà cette fanfic est presque terminer il reste deux derniers chapitre et on passe à la suite!**


	9. Chapter 9

Toutes l'équipes des Avengers était réunis avec Astrid et Niobé, aux dessus du mur il y avait une banderole sur lequel était marqué: "Gloire au futur mini dieux du Chaos" que Stark avait soigneusement préparé. Tout le monde avait appris le fait qu'Astrid était enceinte. Quand Loki et elle avait fait leurs annonce Thor s'était jeté sur son frère et avait faillit l'étouffer. Bruce et Natasha les avait félicités. Tony quand à lui avait passer le reste de la journée à taquiné Loki. Comme Steve et Niobé était au courant ils n'avait pas réagit mais leurs avait sortirent leurs plus grand sourire. Thor discutait avec Astrid.

-Il te reste presque sept mois, ça vas être long...

-Tu as hâte d'être Tonton ma parole!

-Oui héhé... Je suis surtout très heureux que mon frère soit heureux.

-Tu l'apprécie énormément.

-Bien sûr!

-Hé Astrid j'ai une question importante! Intervint Tony.

-Oui?

-Qui seront le parrain et la marraine?

-Heuuuu...Aucune idée..

-Je pense que tu vas choisir la marraine et moi le parrain? Intervint Loki.

-Ça me vas! Niobé?

-Oui?

-Tu veux être la marraine?

-Bien sûr qu'elle question! Elle lui fit un câlin.

-Noooooon du coup c'est Steve le parrain?

-Tony c'est moi qui vais choisir le parrain...Et ce ne sera ni Steve ni toi...

-Alors qui?

-Bruce si ceci ne te dérange pas.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Oui pourquoi lui?

-Tony arrête d'être jaloux! Intervint Pepper.

-Tu es le plus calme de la bande et le plus raisonner je pense donc que tu es le mieux placer.

-Eh bien se serait avec grand plaisir!

-Steve!

-Oui Tony?

-Quand vous allez avoir un enfant avec Niobé je veux être le parrain!

-Q...Quoi?!

-Ils viennent juste de se mettre ensemble ça ne vas pas arriver tout de suite.

-Merci Astrid.

-Je veux être parrain!

-Le pauvre gosse...Avoir Tony comme parrain..

-Loki je t'ai entendu!

-Je ne fait que dire la vérité.

-Tu vas voir!

Ils sortirent de la pièce en courant sous les regards des autres mort de rire.

Steve et Niobé se promenais dans la ville main dans la main. Ils observait les lumières de la ville.

-Je suis content que tout ce passe bien avec Astrid et Loki.

-De toute façon si Loki avait décider d'abandonner Astrid je lui aurait mis une raclé.

-Tu es dangereuse.

-Ma grand-mère à fait l'armée, bien sûr que je suis dangereuse!

-Oui, comme un petit chat.

-Un chat qui a des griffes!

Elle imita un chat énervé et Steve se mit à rire. Ils continuèrent à rire pendant le retour.

 **Et voilà chapitre terminer, il reste un dernier chapitre pour dire sur quoi sera la prochaine fanfiction! A toute!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cette scène est avant que Loki sache qu'Astrid était enceinte.**

-Rien! Toujours Rien!

Ymirra ferma violemment le livre qu'elle lisait et soupira. Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle cherchait une solution pour que Loki puisse être avec cette dénommée Astrid. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait même si elle avait une image globale grâce à Thor qui l'avait décrite. Elle aurait aimée pouvoir la voir mais comme Loki était encore en exil et qu'elle était humaine ça allait être un peu compliquer. Elle repris le bouquin et le rangeât. Ce fût à ce moment là que Thor entra dans la bibliothèque.

-Bonjour Ymirra!

-Seigneur Thor.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de ne pas m'appeler Seigneur Thor mais Thor.

Ymirra montra sa tête avec son index et Thor compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, alors il s'approcha d'elle.

-Heimdall tu es prier d'éviter d'écouter notre conversation.

Thor entendu un grognement mais Heimdall obéis et coupa la communication.

-Merci! Je n'en pouvait plus.

-Tu sais tu peu me parler normalement même quand ton frère écoute.

-Non Thor si je te parle comme actuellement je vais recevoir une leçon de morale de sa part et je déteste ça! En plus il profite de notre lien de parenté pour voir ce que je dit et fait!

-Il est juste très protecteur.

-Thor il est beaucoup trop protecteur! J'en peux plus...

-Bon changeons de sujet: Tu as trouver des indices pour aider mon frère?

-Non toujours rien. J'ai pourtant chercher dans toute la bibliothèque Royale et je suis même aller chercher dans les bibliothèques des planètes alliée et RIEN!

-Je suis sûr que tu trouvera.

-J'aimerais bien oui...

-Aller je t'invite boire un verre!

-Non merci je crois que je vais encore chercher des indices.

-Bon si tu me cherche tu sais où me trouver.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit, Ymirra quand à elle reprit ses lectures.


End file.
